This application seeks to continue the tradition of University-wide training in reproductive biology at Johns Hopkins University by renewing a training program in the reproductive sciences that was first funded in 1984.The goals of this Program continue to be to produce predoctoral trainees with rigorous education in the disciplines that constitute the foundation of reproductive biology, including physiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, developmental biology and endocrinology;and to produce trainees who are thoroughly grounded in the conceptualization, design and interpretation of hypothesis-driven experimental studies. Additionally, the trainees are expected to emerge from their training experience with an appreciation of clinical and public health issues related to the reproductive sciences. Prospective trainees will have been admitted to a participating department or program. After a year, those who have demonstrated a strong academic record, selected a preceptor of the Training Program in whose laboratory to conduct research, and chosen to conduct research in an area with clear relevance to the reproductive sciences will be eligible for the Training Program. The nine proposed preceptors are from the Johns Hopkins University School of Public Health (T. Brown, J. Evans, W. Wright, B. Zirkin), School of Medicine (J. Jarow, E. Matunis, G. Seydoux), and School of Arts and Sciences (R. Cone, G. Ball). Drs. Ball, Matunis and Seydoux are new to this Training Program. Their addition will augment research opportunities for trainees, and will greatly increase the pool of students from which we will choose well-qualified trainees. All trainees will be required to attend and participate in a monthly University-wide reproductive biology seminar series, a weekly journal club and an Annual Research Retreat. All of the training faculty members have external funding necessary to support the investigations of the trainees, and they have strong training records. In past years, this Program has produced exceptionally productive scientists, most of who continue to conduct research and/or to teach in the area of reproductive biology. We expect the expanded prospective trainee pool, expanded faculty and richer environment of the Training Program to improve an already strong Program.